Luigi
'''Luigi '''is one of the main characters in the Mario and Luigi series. Traveling alongside his brother, Luigi acts as one of the playable characters in each installment of the series. Appearance Just like in the main Mario franchise, Luigi sports his signature green cap, green undershirt, blue overalls, brown boots, and signature black mustache. In promotional/box art for the games, Luigi has a black 'L' on his cap. Many times in the series, Luigi wears white and red striped socks. Personality Luigi has a very timid personality. He is often intimidated by the opponents him and his brother face, and sometimes needs encouragement to continue their adventure. Luigi is also shown to be stubborn, since when he is scared of something, he has to be persuaded by others to keep going. However, when someone close to Luigi (such as Mario) is in danger, Luigi suppresses his cowardliness to save and protect him. Most of the time, Luigi likes to stay out of trouble to avoid confrontation. History Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga Taking Off On the Koopa Cruiser Luigi is hanging up his and Mario's clothes when the frantic Toad arrives. When Mario later jumps into the clothing line, the rope ties around his foot and Luigi's body, forcefully dragging the green plumber along with him to Peach's Castle. There, Luigi fearfully watches Mario battle Bowser. After Mario wins, Luigi listens to how the ambassador from the Bean Bean Kingdom stole Princess Peach's voice, and is frightened when Peach uses her explosive vocabulary. Luigi later meets up with Mario in Toad Square, escorting him to Bowser's Koopa Cruiser. Luigi waves his cap to his brother when Mario boards the ship, making Bowser believe that Luigi wants to join them. Luigi realizes this, and assures Bowser that he doesn't want in on the adventure. Luigi runs in the opposite direction, but is stopped by Bowser's crew, who show up to board the ship. Luigi makes his way through the crowd of Bowser's minions and scurries down the runaway, but is unwillingly picked up by the Koopa Cruiser. Aboard the Koopa Cruiser Luigi reunites with Mario in the "belly" of the ship as they fly towards the Bean Bean Kingdom to retrieve Princess Peach's voice. Mario and Luigi travel together through the ship, taking pictures for their passports and learning how to battle together. Near the ship's deck, a crane grabs Luigi, mistaking him for cargo, and takes him to the deck. On the deck, the crane holds up Luigi by his overalls as he plays the role of lookout, watching the skies with binoculars. Luigi is petrified when he spots an incoming energy blast hurling towards the ship. The blast hitting the ship causes the crane to let go of Luigi. Mario and Luigi get into a fighting stance when Cackletta arrives, taunting the brothers and Bowser. Angry, Luigi assists Mario in battling against Cackletta's underling, Fawful. Upon being defeated by the Mario Bros., Fawful destroys the Koopa Cruiser with energy blasts, causing Mario and Luigi to fall into Stardust Fields. Stardust Fields Luigi regains consciousness and pulls Mario out of the ground. After proving that they can jump just like the Mario Bros. could always, Mario and Luigi are allowed to cross the border from the Mushroom Kingdom into the Bean Bean Kingdom. The brothers travel through the Stardust Fields where they eventually come across Bowser, who landed in a cannon when they Koopa Cruiser exploded. Mario and Luigi agree to pay a resident, Tolstar, 110 Bean Bean coins to get Bowser out of the cannon. While traveling through Stardust Fields, looking for coins, Mario and Luigi meet up with the Starshade Bros, who teach them how to use their Bros. Action. The first Bros. Action the brothers are taught is the High Jump, and the second being the Spin Jump. The Starshade Bros. also teach Mario and Luigi how to use their Bros. Actions during battle. Once the brothers obtain the amount of money needed to get Bowser out of the cannon, Tolstar claims to have never agreed to free Bowser, leading Mario and Luigi to battle the Bean Bean resident. After Tolstar is defeated, one of the Starshade Brothers lights the cannon, which launches Bowser. Mario and Luigi travel in the direction that Bowser was shot in. Hoohoo Village On the outskirts of Hoohoo Village, Mario and Luigi are confronted by knights who believe they have captured Prince Peasley. Mario and Luigi explain who they are, and Tolstar also convinces the knights that they are the superstars of the Mushroom Kingdom. They are then allowed inside of the village, where the brothers wander around, talking to the local townsfolk. With one of the bridges down, the brothers have no other choice but to travel to the lower part of the village, once again meeting up with Fawful. Fawful taunts Mario and Luigi, and then puts a stone statue in front of them to block them from making any progress in saving Prince Peasley. Luigi is shown to be frightened by the statue. Mario and Luigi then enter the home of the Hammerhead Bros, and watch them as they attempt to pound a stone into a hammer. Mario and Luigi ask the Hammerhead Bros. to make them hammers, and agree to get Hoohoo Blocks from the mountaintop so they can craft the hammers. Mario and Luigi travel up the mountain, battling enemies and solving puzzles. At the summit of the mountain, Mario and Luigi find a Hoohoo Block, and meet Blablanadon, who initially believed the brothers were trying to steal the stone. The egg Blablanadon was sitting on hatches into a dragon named Dragohoho, which the Mario Bros. fight. After defeating Dragohoho, he transforms into his original form, Prince Peasley, who thanks the Mario Bros. for their efforts in saving him. Prince Peasley also gives Luigi a rose for saving him. The brothers ride Blablanadon back down to Hoohoo Vilalge and meet up once more with the Hammerhead Bros. at their home, where the Hoohoo Block fell into. The Mario Bros. obtain the hammers, and shatters the statue that Fawful placed down, making their way to Queen Bean in Bean Bean Castle. Bean Bean Castle Mario and Luigi make there way through a canyon to a cave with two railroad carts. Mario and Luigi each get into a cart and travel through the cave in their carts and collect gems, with Mario shining his flashlight on Luigi so he can see. Upon exiting the cave, Mario and Luigi continue traveling through the canyon, and once again meet up with the Hammerhead Bros., who teach the brothers how to use their hammers in battle. Mario and Luigi then enter a new grassland area on the outskirts of the Bean Bean Castle. When they arrive at the town where Bean Bean castle resides in, everything is destroyed. At the gate to the castle, Luigi shows the guards the rose Prince Peasley gave him, which grants them access to the castle. Lady Lima greets Mario and Luigi, and uses a trapdoor to drop them into the castle's basement because she "cannot allow a suspicious pair" to meet the queen. Mario and Luigi agree to fix the castle's plumbing when Lady Lima asks them to, so they can meet the queen afterwards. Once the plumbing is complete, the real Lady Lima reveals that Cackletta (who disguised herself earlier) stole the Beanstar, because fixing the castle's plumbing disables the security system. Mario and Luigi hurry to retrieve the Beanstar, making their way back to the main floor of the castle. Luigi is shown to be angry when Cackletta and Fawful taunts him and his brother, and is frightened to see what has become of Queen Bean. Luigi assists his brother in defeating Queen Bean. Afterwards, Mario and Luigi agree to travel to Chucklehuck Woods to locate the Chuckola Reserve, which will transform Queen Bean back to her usual self. When Lady Lima explains the mission to the Mario Bros. Luigi is shown to be poking at Queen Bean's unconscious body. Chateau de Chucklehuck Luigi travels with Mario, heading towards Chucklehuck Woods. They arrive at the Chateau de Chucklehuck, and eventually confront Popple and Rookie, and battle them after being attacked. After the battle, Mario and Luigi continue through the building and meet two people who teach the brothers new hammer techniques * TBA Category:Heroes Category:Characters